


Домовой

by Keishiko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что делать, если у вас на даче завёлся домовой?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Домовой

Гостить на даче у родителей супруги Михаил любил и не променял бы две недели, проведённые в деревне, ни на какую Турцию. Чистый воздух, свежие, прямо с огорода, овощи и ягоды, лес чуть ли не сразу за забором — грибы оттуда таскали вёдрами, а ещё дальше — река, где можно было искупаться в жаркий день. Тесть гнал мировую самогонку, чистую, как слеза, тёща хоть и норовила попилить мужа с зятем, но пирожки пекла исправно, а за пирожки Веры Григорьевны, особенно с капустой, Михаил был готов мириться с любым ворчанием.  
К приезду дочери тёща всегда старалась особо, так что Михаил, оставив жену обниматься с мамой, сбросил в прихожей два баула с вещами и гостинцами и бодро протопал на кухню, предвкушая, как стащит с блюда, заботливо укрытого полотенцем, парочку румяных, поджаристых пирожков...  
Пирожков не было.  
И вообще ничего не было. Ни миски с огурцами, всегда стоящей на окне, ни плошки с сухарями, которые тесть любил крошить в суп. В кухне было уныло, как в студенческом общежитии.  
— Шкаф открой, — подсказал тесть, деловито затаскивая в кухню сумку. — Тяжёлая-то какая.  
— Наташка гостинцев навалила.  
В старом шкафу, где хранили крупы и посуду, действительно обнаружилась кастрюля, закутанная в знакомое полотенце. Михаил пошарил под полотенцем рукой и довольно крякнул — пирожки были ещё тёплыми, упруго проминающимися под пальцами. Вытащив один наугад, он принюхался: кажется, этот был с рисом и яйцами. Тоже хорошо.  
— Чего это, — поинтересовался он, откусывая половину пирожка разом, — мыши завелись, что ли?  
— Да какое там мыши, — махнул рукой тесть, — смех один. Верка говорит, что у нас домовой завёлся.  
Михаил поперхнулся пирожком. Он, конечно, был в курсе, что тёща, некогда преподававшая научный атеизм, на пенсии внезапно уверовала во всякую сверхъестественную ерунду, начала таскать из церкви вонючие свечки, высадила на окно «денежное дерево» и читала в тонких дешёвых журналах статьи про ауру и энергетические поля. Но до того, чтобы прятать продукты от домового, дело ещё никогда не доходило.  
— Сало! — возликовал тесть, вытащив из сумки свёрток, в котором через пакет и прозрачную бумагу проглядывался солидный шматок обсыпанного перцем шпика. — Ну, Мишка, уважил! Сегодня вечером посидим, как следует, отметим ваш приезд.

— Сперва говорила, что кто-то по дому ходит, — делился наболевшим тесть, разливая свой знаменитый самогон по стопочкам. — Потом — что огурцы стали пропадать. Позвала меня, спрашивает: ты вчера огурцы ел? А я выпимши был, не помню. Откуда мне знать, может, и стрескал парочку. Но Верка заблажила, что, дескать, домовой у нас завёлся. Побежала к подружкам, те насоветовали ей молоко в блюдце оставлять. Я ночью пошёл воды попить, да в темноте в это блюдце и наступил, крику было... Ну, поехали!  
Сало с чёрным хлебом, да с чесночком, да с перьями зелёного лука прямо с грядки пошло так славно, что четверти шматка вскоре как не бывало. Тесть жаловался, Михаил, размякнув, сочувственно кивал. Блюдечко с молоком торчало из-под шкафа, демонстрируя победу Веры Григорьевны над научным атеизмом.  
Они успели уговорить половину литровой бутыли, когда у женской половины семейства закончился очередной выпуск «Камеди Клаб», и Наталья решительно потребовала заканчивать посиделки.  
— Я иду спать прямо сейчас, и если не ляжешь до того, как я засну — оставайся здесь, на диване! Ты же знаешь, какой у меня чуткий сон.  
— Щас, уже заканчиваем, уймись, — буркнул Михаил, страдальчески переглядываясь с тестем. — Иди пока... посуду помой, что ли. Что ты её вечно на ночь засыхать оставляешь?  
— Утром, — отмахнулась Наталья. — Даю тебе двадцать минут, пока я умываться буду. А потом — диван.  
— Двадцать минут, — повторил Михаил. — Двадцать минут — это же целая треть часа, а, Павел Сергеич?  
Тесть придвинул стопки поближе и потянулся за бутылью.

Ночью, уже в полусне, Михаил почувствовал, как встрепенулась вдруг спящая под боком жена, приподнялась на постели, замерла, прислушиваясь.  
— Мишань, по кухне кто-то ходит! Слышишь?  
— Батя это твой, — пробормотал Михаил, обнимая супругу, — воды пошёл попить. Спи давай.

Утром, заваривая чай, Михаил взглянул на блюдце — оно было пустым.  
— Закрывали бы вы форточку, Вера Григорьевна, — посоветовал он хлопотавшей у плиты тёще. — Вчера какой-то котяра влез, Наташку разбудил, молоко ваше выхлебал. Хорошо, посуду не побил, а ведь мог.  
И началось.  
Михаилу было убедительно — то есть, на повышенных тонах — объяснено, что никакие коты давно уже не показывают носа на участок, что молоко выпил домовой, для которого оно и было поставлено, что в существовании домовых не сомневаются даже учёные, а если зять считает себя умнее их, то, может быть, ему пойти в академию и объяснить профессорам, что они дураки? Был также припомнен случай многолетней давности, когда сразу после переезда Михаила с супругой, тоже ещё молодожёнов, в новую квартиру в ней заискрила проводка, едва не вызвав пожар, и даже дураку было ясно, что всё дело в отказе Наташи запустить вперёд себя кошку. При чём здесь кошка, если речь шла о домовом, Михаил не понял, но, умудрённый годами общения с тёщей, предпочёл сдать позиции и ретироваться на огород.

Вечером обнаружилось, что тёща успела накрутить дочь своими рассказами о сверхъестественном до такой степени, что Наталья забоялась выходить из дома по темноте, и Михаилу пришлось сопровождать её в сортир на заднем дворе. По дороге супруга испуганно косилась на тёмные кусты и вздыхала, но на предложение ограничиться теми же кустами обиделась, назвала мужа дураком и последние пять шагов гордо прошла сама.  
— А ведь сегодня полнолуние, — жизнерадостно поделился Михаил, подпирая дощатую стену сортира.  
— Замолчи!  
— Говорят, в полнолуние всякая нечисть из леса выходит и к домам подбирается. Не боится.  
— Миша, хватит!!!  
— Особенно неупокоенные души любят являться, просят найти их останки и похоронить...  
Дверь сортира распахнулась, и Наталья с воплем «Убью гада!!!» набросилась на мужа. Гогочущий Михаил получил пару тычков в плечо и припустил к дому; за ним, в развевающемся халатике, оглашая окрестности возмущёнными воплями, мчалась супруга. Если нечисть и строила какие-то планы на эту ночь, вряд ли она осмелилась бы сунуться в дом, где творилось такое непотребство.

Тёща продолжала наливать в блюдце молоко, но Михаил больше с ней на эту тему не разговаривал. И когда на третий день молоко снова исчезло, не стал указывать на открытое окно — пусть думает, что это домовой, разве жалко? Даже какая-то деревенская романтика чувствовалась. Домовой, косички на гривах лошадей, голые девки, прыгающие через костёр…  
Представив себе прыгающую через костёр голую Наташку, Михаил мысленно облизнулся.  
— Пойдём к реке, — соблазнял он супругу вечером, — разожжём костерок, ты и я, м-м? Как будто Иван Купала…  
— Там подростки тусят, вот им радости будет.  
— Тогда у нас в огороде. Подождём, пока твои заснут…  
— Привет соседям.  
— Наташка, ты не романтична, — обиделся Михаил. — Попробуй ещё сказать, что я не пытался разнообразить нашу сексуальную жизнь! Психологи, между прочим, говорят, что это лучшая профилактика разводов.  
— Если бы ты за меня посуду помыл, вот это была бы лучшая профилактика разводов, — не осталась в долгу та. — А голой по огороду бегать не буду.  
— Да хрен с ней, с посудой. Ты только представь: ночь, огонь, ты нагая, как ведьма, в венке из цветов, волосы развеваются…  
Шаловливая ладошка жены скользнула по его животу вниз, прерывая полёт фантазии.  
— Будет тебе ведьма, — шепнула Наталья. — Только в спальне. Идём?

Утром Михаил, радостно насвистывая, вышел на кухню… да так и застыл на пороге. В раковине, где вчера вечером оставалась небольшая стопка грязных тарелок и две кружки, плескалась вода. Ручейки весело стекали на пол, вливаясь в огромную, почти до окна, лужу.  
— Какого хрена! — в голос заорал Михаил и бросился перекрывать воду.  
Потоп устраняли в восемь рук. Когда вода с пола была вычерпана, Михаил извлёк из переполненной раковины посуду и обнаружил там маленькое кухонное полотенце. Кто-то бросил его в раковину и открыл воду, полотенце забило слив, ну а дальнейшее в пояснениях не нуждалось…  
— Это у кого же ума-то хватило… — завелась было тёща, но Михаил точно помнил, что вечером, когда они уходили в спальню, полотенце висело на гвозде возле раковины, и Наталья это подтвердила.  
— Нечисть ваша бузит, — пошутил он, указав на блюдце под шкафом. — Доприкармливались.  
Тёща сурово сдвинула брови.  
— Потому что посуду надо с вечера мыть! Домовой за порядком в доме следит, вот и наказал за лень.  
— А если в следующий раз он замкнёт проводку? Хватит молоко разбазаривать, гоните его в шею, спокойнее будет.

То, что совет был опрометчивым, Михаил понял уже спустя несколько часов — тёща позвала в гости подружек, так же, как она, помешанных на всяких суевериях, и те, посоветовавшись и потыкав пальцами в принесённые с собой журнальные вырезки, приступили к изгнанию домового. Для начала Вера Григорьевна торжественно взяла веник и подмела пол во всём доме, шепча что-то себе под нос и гоняя домочадцев, мешающих уборке. Подруги шли следом и указывали, где, по их мнению, подметено недостаточно чисто. Затем вся компания снова собралась на кухне и зашуршала журналами.  
— Не к добру, — мрачно сказал тесть, прислушиваясь к доносящимся оттуда голосам. И оказался прав.  
Сперва Михаил почувствовал смутно знакомый запах, почти приятный, похожий на индийские благовония, которые иногда жгла Наталья. Потом запах усилился и перестал быть приятным. Отчётливо чувствовалась гарь. Вспомнив собственные слова насчёт проводки, Михаил всё-таки рискнул приоткрыть дверь на кухню и тут же закашлялся — всё тонуло в дыму.  
— Вера Григорьевна, что вы делаете?!  
— Ладаном окуриваем, — звонко пискнула тётя Сима, самая старшая из подруг, маленькая старушка в платочке. — Настоящий ладан с Афона, любую нечисть прогоняет.  
— И не только нечисть, — тесть уже натягивал пиджак. — Пойду-ка я, пока не задохнулся. А ты, Мишка, следи, чтобы эти куры дом не спалили.  
На его счастье, тёща с подружками были слишком увлечены изгнанием домового и не слышали, как окрестил их Павел Сергеевич.  
Осознавая свою ответственность за дом, Михаил достал огнетушитель и прочитал инструкцию. Позволил себе немного помечтать о том, как у тёщи в руках загорается ладан, а он героически предотвращает пожар. Мысленно представившийся собственный образ, гордый и суровый, с огнетушителем в руках, ему очень понравился. Покрытая горой пены тёща тоже смотрелась… приятно.  
Но пожара не случилось. Дымящая ладаном процессия ещё раз обошла дом, читая молитвы, и довольные проделанной работой тётушки уселись пить чай. Наталья распахнула все окна, но запах ладана оказался таким въедливым, что даже через несколько часов в доме всё ещё пахло как в церкви.

Тесть вернулся уже почти в полночь, когда Вера Григорьевна, всласть перемывшая косточки и мужу, и его друзьям, которые все, как один, были «не мужики, а чёрти что», отправилась спать. Выпив перед этим таблетку от головной боли — задымление не прошло для неё даром. Михаил столкнулся с Павлом Сергеевичем на крыльце, учуял характерный запах и мгновенно понял, что тёща поносила мужниных друзей не просто так.  
Из кармана помятого пиджака виднелась бутылка.  
— Батя, — укоризненно сказал Михаил, прочитав этикетку, — что же ты такую дрянь пьёшь? У тебя ведь самогон остался.  
— Самогон — для гостей, — строго ответил Павел Сергеич, слегка пошатываясь. — Ты и... иди, Миша. Или, может, присоединишься?  
— Ох, и будет у тебя завтра голова болеть, — напророчил Михаил. — Спокойной ночи.  
— Не беспокойся. И это... не шуми. Верка проснётся — кранты.  
— Да я уж понимаю.  
Он ещё слышал, как тесть звякал стаканом, как открывал холодильник, шуршал чем-то. Потом, крадучись, прошёл по коридору в направлении туалета. Может, там и заснёт, подумал Михаил, хотя при мысли о тёще, которая войдёт с утра на кухню и увидит там полупустую бутылку водки, ему заранее хотелось спрятаться с головой под одеяло. Шуршание и позвякивание на кухне возобновились, и Михаил подивился, что нетрезвый тесть успел так незаметно прошмыгнуть обратно. А потом он снова услышал шаги в коридоре.  
И дикий, нечеловеческий вопль.  
Когда Михаил с Натальей выбежали из спальни, то увидели бледного тестя, держащегося за дверной косяк.  
— Т-там! — бормотал Павел Сергеич, дрожащей рукой указывая на стол. — Я вхожу, а он! Сидит! Вот такой! — он очертил в воздухе нечто, по размеру похожее на ребёнка. — Башка огромная! Весь заросший! И стакан... стакан в руках держит... Как сиганул в окно — чуть раму не вышиб...  
Открытая форточка, действительно, слегка покачивалась, перевёрнутый стакан валялся на столе рядом с бутылкой, а на подоконнике виднелся грязный след — словно ребёнок провёл ладошкой.  
— Что? Что случилось? — в коридор выскочила тёща в ночнушке. — Паша! Пашенька! Что такое? Ты живой?  
И тут она увидела бутылку.  
Михаил вжал голову в плечи и потащил жену в спальню. За их спинами, грохоча и подвывая, зарождался ураган. Раскатисто гремело «Ирод!», «Алкаши твои друзья!» и «Ни стыда, ни совести!». Разбушевавшаяся стихия заглушала слабые оправдания попавшегося на месте преступления тестя.  
Михаил сочувствовал ему от всей души, но вступаться даже не думал. Своя жизнь была дороже.

На следующее утро члены семьи стали свидетелями небывалого явления: Павел Сергеич, хмурый и молчаливый, выливал под старую яблоню одну за другой четыре бутылки водки — свою заначку, до которой ни разу не сумела добраться Вера Григорьевна за всю их совместную жизнь. Закончив, он оглядел яблоню, вздохнул:  
— Пусть теперь сидр будет!  
Тёща одобрительно кивала.  
— Пора с этим кончать! — непререкаемым тоном заявила она.  
— Так я уже... — неуверенно сказал тесть, но по тому, как забегали у него глаза, Михаил понял: заначка была не единственной.  
— С нечистью этой пора кончать! Раз народные средства не действуют, будем освящать дом. Давно пора.

Священник — молодой, не старше Михаила, с аккуратно подстриженной бородой —приехал в тот же день после обеда. Обошёл весь дом, негромко читая молитву и окропляя стены святой водой. Вера Григорьевна следовала за ним, старательно крестясь. Михаил, не заходивший в церковь с тех пор, как его водила туда бабушка на Пасху, наблюдал за действом из коридора. Не крестился, но лицо старался держать серьёзное, всё-таки незнакомый человек, да ещё и служитель культа.  
— Нехристь, — успела шепнуть ему тёща, семеня мимо. — Хоть бы перекрестился разок, не убудет! Батюшка, вот сюда, спальню ещё...  
Священник пристально посмотрел на Веру Григорьевну.  
— Зятя, небось, часто ругаете?  
Та примолкла.  
— Грех это, — строго сказал священник. — После освящения у вас дома благодать Божья, а вы ругаться начинаете. Злоба и раздоры — дело рук сами знаете кого. Не делайте так.  
— Да я же... — завелась было тёща, но тут же осеклась. — Простите, батюшка. Больше не буду, вот крест святой.  
Когда она отошла, Михаил тихо сказал священнику:  
— Спасибо.  
— Да что там, — вздохнул тот. — У меня самого такая же...

Вечером, выйдя на кухню, Михаил постоял, прислушиваясь. Было тихо. В то, что набрызганная по углам вода обладает чудодейственными свойствами, он, конечно, не верил, но ведь и домовой — не кошак какой-нибудь, кто знает, как на него подействовал церковный обряд. Может, напугал. Может, выгнал, и бедняга ищет теперь новый дом...  
Прислушавшись, не идёт ли кто, Михаил достал из шкафа блюдечко, налил молока, задвинул за холодильник — чтобы родичи не заметили. Подумал, вынул из пачки два печенья, положил рядом.  
Одним молоком сыт не будешь.

Утром он встал первым и поспешил к холодильнику. Блюдечко было пустым, крошки от печенья валялись рядом. Михаил вымыл блюдечко, тщательно вытер и поставил на место, чувствуя себя при этом участником маленького заговора.  
Со двора доносился равномерный стук молотка. Михаил вышел на крыльцо: с другой стороны редкого забора, отделяющего соседский участок, кто-то копошился. Подойдя ближе, Михаил узнал соседа, молодого парня, с которым они в прошлом году не раз пили пиво по вечерам возле костра.  
— Здорово, Славик.  
— О, Миш, привет, — Славик поднял голову. В одной руке он сжимал молоток, другой придерживал кусок стальной сетки, закрывающий дыру на месте выломанного куска штакетника.  
Рядом со Славиком стоял на задних лапах большой мохнатый енот и заинтересованно следил за процессом.  
— Сгнила, — объяснил сосед, кивая на штакетину. — Или сломалась. В общем, решил заделать, а то Шурик по ночам гуляет, как бы к вам не залез. Он у меня хулиган ещё тот.  
Пока он говорил, енот втихаря попытался стащить из стоящей на земле коробки пару гвоздей, но Славик тут же шикнул на него, и енот, выронив гвозди из маленькой, похожей на детскую ручку лапы, обиженно уселся на толстый зад и начал чиститься.  
— Шурик, значит, — Михаил задумчиво разглядывал енота. Тот с деловым видом перебирал шерсть на животе. — Прикольно. А чем он у тебя питается?  
— Да всем подряд. Мясо, рыба, яйца, фрукты... печенье тырит, если найдёт. Огурцы обожает, штук пять за раз может стрескать. Жирует, короче. Себя так не кормлю, как его.  
Енот взглянул на Михаила и застенчиво улыбнулся.  
— Вы только не пугайтесь, если он в дом заглянет. Сообразительный, зараза. Окна открывает только так, даже щеколду отодвигать научился. А в форточку забраться — вообще святое дело.  
Михаил смотрел на енота, енот смотрел на Михаила. Тонкие усы трепетали в воздухе, чёрная полоса вокруг глаз придавала мордашке животного опечаленное выражение. Сразу вспомнились и ночные шорохи, и потоп на кухне, и потрясённый голос тестя: «Весь заросший... стакан в руках держит... как сиганул в окно — чуть раму не вышиб...» А также присмиревшая после поучений священника Вера Григорьевна, вылитая под яблоню водка и Наташка, после инцидента с полотенцем переставшая оставлять грязную посуду на ночь.  
— Да что ты, никаких проблем, — искренне сказал Михаил и подмигнул Шурику. — Мировой у тебя енот! Пусть заходит, не обидим.


End file.
